


Bodenhaltung

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Adsches POV, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Irgendwas war anders.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodenhaltung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/gifts).
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Boddenhaltung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087150) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> Ein erster Versuch in diesem Fandom. Die zwei machen mir sehr viel Spaß, aber ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher, ob ich sie richtig treffe. Eigentlich sollte das ein yuletide treat werden, aber ich schaff' es nicht, es so lange liegen zu lassen ...

***

Irgendetwas war anders. Adsche streckte sich und ächzte leise, als sich sein Rücken meldete. Die Matratze war doch viel zu weich ... Und da war es wieder, dieses Geräusch, das ihn geweckt hatte. Ein leises, weiches ... _gack_. Er blinzelte und sah direkt in das Gesicht eines Huhns, das ihn nervös anzwinkerte, bevor es den Kopf senkte, um nach seiner Hand zu picken.

Adsche setzte sich ruckartig auf, und das Huhn flatterte erschrocken einen halben Meter von ihm weg Richtung Fußende, wo es ein zweites Huhn aufscheuchte, das bis eben noch friedlich auf der Bettdecke gescharrt hatte. Er rieb sich die Augen, aber das änderte nix. Die Hühner waren immer noch da. Und nicht nur die zwei im Bett, da saß auch noch eines auf der Fensterbank, und vom Schrank kam ebenfalls ein glucksendes Gackern ... _Das war zu viel Köm gestern_ , dachte Adsche. Jetzt war es also passiert: Er sah Hühner. Wie sein Vater damals, nur daß der Mäuse gesehen hatte. Und Feldhamster. Halli ... Hallu ... Gespenster, vom vielen Trinken. "Kusch! Kusch!"

"Adsche ...", brummte Brakelmann. "Was'n los? Wieso machst du so'n Lärm am frühen Morgen?"

Das war jetzt aber doch ... Mäuse, Hühner ... in Ordnung. Aber Brakelmann? Adsche sah irritiert zur Seite, wo Brakelmanns Kopf auf einem zerwühlten Kopfkissen lag. Immerhin kein Pferdekopf wie in diesem Film, den er vor vielen Jahren mal gesehen hatte. Da hatte der Kerl im Bett ganz schön losgebrüllt, aber das war ja auch kein Wunder. Er hingegen hatte die Ruhe weg, auch wenn er sich Hühner und Brakelmanns Kopf einbildete. Mutig schaute er sich genauer im Schlafzimmer um, ob er noch mehr entdecken würde, Ziegen vielleicht. Oder Schweine.

Aber da waren nur die Hühner.

Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf, dem er bisher keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Das war überhaupt nicht sein Schlafzimmer.

Brakelmann bewegte sich neben ihm und zog ihm die Decke weg. Das fühlte sich jetzt ja doch ganz schön echt an. Eins der Hühner pickte nach seinem kleinen Zeh und er zog die Decke schnell wieder zurück über die Füße. Das Huhn war echt, ja, jetzt wo er drüber nachdachte, konnte er es sogar riechen. Er stupste Brakelmann an, der sich auch ziemlich echt anfühlte. Irgendwie war er ja schon erleichtert, daß er keine Dinge sah. Auch wenn das jetzt neue Fragen aufwarf.

"Du, Brakelmann?"

"Mhm?"

"Was machen deine Hühner denn in deinem Schlafzimmer?"

"Das sind freilaufende Hühner, du Döskopp." Brakelmann drehte sich wieder zurück. " _Glückliche Hühner_ , ist doch klar, Bodenhaltung, die hat viel mehr Nennwert."

"Ah so."

Damit war das schonmal geklärt. Er betrachtete versonnen eines der Hühner, das jetzt ein wenig ratlos auf dem Teppich am Boden scharrte. Viel Futter war hier ja nicht. Er drehte sich zur Seite, um Brakelmann zu fragen, ob die Hühner nicht doch besser wieder raus sollten, allein schon wegen dem Dreck. So'n Huhn war ja nun eben 'n Huhn, so'n Huhn machte hin wo es ging und -

"Adsche ...?" Brakelman blinzelte ihn an und legte die Stirn in Falten.

"Mhm?"

"Was machst _du_ eigentlich in meinem Bett?"

Adsche zuckte hilflos die Schultern. _Das_ hatte er sich inzwischen allerdings auch schon gefragt.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Daß es eine ganz ähnlich Szene tatsächlich gibt (in "Damenbesuch"), wußte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich das geschrieben habe, noch gar nicht. rebecca2525 hat daraus ein sehr hübsches [GIF-Set](http://cricrithings.tumblr.com/post/68782333091/rebecca2525-waking-up-in-buettenwarder) gemacht. Leider fehlt Brakelmann, aber mit etwas Phantasie ... ;)


End file.
